The present invention relates generally to display systems and, more specifically, to light-transmissive display systems that become visible when illuminated.
In the world of consumer electronic devices, there has been an ever-present demand for improved appearance, improved functionality, and improved aesthetics. Industrial design has become a highly skilled profession that focuses on fulfilling this need for enhanced consumer product appearance, functionality, and aesthetics.
Much of the aesthetic appeal of an electronic device or other consumer product may quickly be compromised if there are too many display elements, lights, and indicators, or if too much of the visible display area is occupied by display elements that are not needed or relevant at all times. When not needed, these “passive” or inactivated visual display elements may remain perceptible to the user, even though in the “off” state. This is not only displeasing from an aesthetic standpoint, but it can be an annoying distraction that interferes with the perception and understanding of other visual display elements that are of greater importance or should be observed at a given moment.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need to present displays, lights, and other visual indicators for a user in a manner that is readily understandable, yet uncluttered and aesthetically pleasing.